


Watersports, one word

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [153]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine brings Cody and Leo the program of the upcoming BDSM fair and they run into a term they have never heard before.





	Watersports, one word

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  Some time ago Liz and I - as everybody else on the planet - came across "50 shades of Grey" and we thought it was crap. Then we saw the movie and that too was crap. The next step was, obviously (for us), to create a BDSM!AU for the Leo-verse, driven by the evergreen feeling that we can do it better. And so we did.  
> What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene. In this particular story they are way down the road, a TPE has been established and now they're dealing with it.
> 
> prompt: watersports

The hotel room they always stay in when they are in Westerville is super fancy and it actually includes a little living room and a big terrace too.  
The furniture is expensive and way more classy than any of the hand-me-down stuff Leo's own home is furnished with. For a while, at the very beginning, he and Cody felt awkward in spending time at the hotel, knowing that Blaine was paying for everything – not only the room itself, but all their meals and all the new sex toys they would find in the nightstands and that they could take home – but they know how it works now, and it's easier for them to accept Blaine's generosity.

He is their mentor. He is teaching them things. And it's not a class they are attending, but an on-going thing in their lives. In terms of him being a proDom and taking care of them – even if not exactly as a Master – this makes perfect sense. They are in training, although with each other and not with him, and so he provides them with what they need, when they need it and how they need it. And they've been coming here for so long now that this room almost starts to feel a little like home.

So it's nice for once to have Blaine over in their room and offer him a nice lunch they have paid for themselves. Somehow it's a way to thank him for what he did so far and for what, presumably, he will keep doing in the future. It's not like they could give him a tie or a bouquet of flower, after all. Lunch seems a good mix of elegant but informal. To mark the occasion, Cody is dressed like a classic maid – and he was as excited to wear the black and white dress and apron as Leo was to see it on him – and he's serving both of them. It's a very tricky situation, because Blaine tends to trigger Cody's most flirtatious side and Leo never takes it very well. But they are in a good place right now, and the thrill of it is making both of them tingling.

“I've brought you the program,” Blaine announces as he takes off the elegant three-quarter black coat he's wearing and he hands it to Cody, who's ready to take it and hang it for him. Upon entering the room, it only took Blaine a moment to get what was going on in front of his eyes and he easily slipped into it. There is literally no situation that shocks him anymore, let alone a simple maid-master roleplay.

Blaine give several lectures and seminars every month about a wide variety of subjects. It's partially because of his job, but also because it's really important for him to help the BDSM community – or anybody who's interested in it – to educate itself. In fact, a few of his more basic workshops are completely free. But the biggest event of the year is the six-days fair that he's been personally planning and managing for over five years now. It was very small in the beginning, but there are so many more guests every year that he's actually thinking about finding another venue because the hotel – the one they're currently in – is not big enough anymore.  
Leo understands this necessity, but it would be quite sad to see the fair moved somewhere else. His journey in the scene with Cody started here, after all. It has an emotional value for them.

Anyway, he grabs the program – which is printed in black with elegant gold lettering – and he finds himself very excited to find out what this year's fair has to offer. “Cody, come here,” he orders, reaching out for him. “You need to see this.”  
They usually attend as many seminars as they can, not only Blaine's. They still know so very little about this world that their hungry for every piece of information.

Cody comes to sit on his lap and Leo strokes his naked thigh absentmindedly as he reads the program. This year's theme is trust, which means he's basically going to be interested in everything. Leo's got trust issues with everything: himself, his abilities, Cody, Blaine. “Oh, you're giving a lecture on TPE again,” Leo notices, pleased.

“I can never skip that,” Blaine chuckles. “It's a tricky practice, so every year there is someone, old or new, that needs guidance. Speaking of which, I was about to ask you two to come and be by testimonials. You won't need to do any demonstration, just talk to people and answer questions.”

“Sure,” Leo smiles to him. He likes when he can show the world that he and Cody are great. “No problem.”

Cody pulls at his sleeve and, once he has caught his attention, he points with his finger to a line on the program without saying a word. He's not sure he can speak without permission – especially to talk to Blaine directly – so he's playing it safe. “Watersports?” Leo frowns, reading the word. “What water polo has to do with anything?”

Blaine laughs, a full nice laugh. “No, kiddo, that is water sports, two words,” he explains, showing his fingers. “This is watersports. One word.”

Blaine's laugh wasn't mean, but Leo always tenses when something he doesn't know makes someone else laugh. He always feels like he's making a fool of himself even when he's not. At least he has matured enough in the past year not to get really angry. “What's watersports, one word, then?”

“It's a kink,” Blaine answers. “To put it simple, it's a sex act that involves urine.”

A long moment of silence follows his words. Blaine doesn't worry at all. In fact, he keeps looking at him, relaxed and perfectly at ease. He's used to people needing their own time to take this kind of information in. And most of all he's used to Leo struggling with every concept that's even slightly out of his comfort zone. There are certain things his brain refuses to even take into consideration. And piss-play must be one of them for sure. So he waits.

“Involve how?” Leo asks gingerly after a while.

Blaine can see the little gears in his head spinning and spinning, and refusing to work properly. “Oh, in many ways,” he says. “But usually it's about peeing on your partner or being peed upon. And variations on the same idea, of course. Some people just like the simple act of peeing, alone or together with someone else. Others like to drink it and—“

“Are you even serious right now?!” Leo literally screeches. He's learned how to control his voice and he's usually very good at sounding posed, but there's no way he can sound anything but completely freaked out now, especially because he _is_ freaked out. He even stands up abruptly, causing Cody to do the same or fall on his ass. “Come on!”

In all this, Blaine hasn't even moved. “It's actually quite a common kink, all considered,” he goes on. “I mean, obviously not in vanilla sex. But in BDSM? I've seen a lot of other kinks that are way harder to understand.”

“How do you even understand something like this?” 

“Well, the same way you understand everything else,” Blaine says. “Accepting the fact that there is someone who likes something that you don't.”

“We are talking about drinking piss, Blaine.” Leo says it as if this fact alone should make his point valid, but unfortunately it doesn't. It just shows to Blaine how far Leo still has to go.

“As per usual, you are focusing on the one detail that grosses you out and you're forgetting the bigger picture,” Blaine says, patiently.

“That's because the detail in question is gross!” Leo insists. “It's pee!”

“Stop fussing around,” Blaine frowns, his voice turning a little more stern. “Sit down.”

Leo doesn't like to receive orders at all – it's one of the many reasons why he could never be a sub – but he recognizes Blaine's authority over him as his mentor, so he complies. He sits back down and then grabs Cody, pulling him on his legs again. “I just don't understand how that's appealing,” he murmurs.

“Like anything else, really. People like all kind of things for no reason except that they like them. Urinating or drinking pee are the two most common variations of watersports, and they are not even the most creative, if you ask me,” Blaine explains.

“Is there a way to be creative with pee?”

“Tease-and-denial games,” Cody whispers in the moment of complete silence before Blaine could say the same thing himself.

Blaine actually smiles. While Leo struggles and has to be guided into this world, Cody seems to be born into it. He's in tune with it on a deeper, more natural level. He is magnificent. “Exactly,” Blaine confirms. “You can ask your partner to drink a lot of water and order them to hold their pee while you tease them.”

“And then...” Cody starts again, but then he stops. The first time he spoke without permission and Leo didn't say anything but it's better if he doesn't push his luck.

Blaine doesn't step in, but Leo is receptive enough to understand that it would be nice to let Cody speak. “Is there something you want to say?”

Cody seems to hesitate. His cheeks turn a little pinker. “It's just,” he murmurs. “Well, sometimes it's just nice to look at it.”

“What?” Leo asks exasperated. The mere idea is so out of his grasp that it's frustrating.

“I mean, the... the penis,” Cody says. “while you pee. I've seen yours, it is nice.”

Embarrassed, Cody ends up hiding his face in his hands as Leo looks at him in pure, utter shock. Blaine chuckles again because he can recognize a deadlock when he sees one. And he's always there to save them from the awkwardness of being so new to all of this. “That was a very dedicated compliment, Leo,” he encourages him.

“Yes and I...” Leo clears his throat. “It's good to know that you like it, but...”

“I always like it.”

Leo hugs him and places a kiss on top of his head. “I know you do,” he reassures him. Cody's adoration for his cock is one of the reasons why he likes so much to put it in his hands, after all. “I'm just not feeling this whole pee thing.”

“I know you don't,” Cody sighs. Blaine doesn't know if there's a undertone of disappointment in his voice. He's dying to ask out aloud and find out if Cody is intrigued by the idea of watersports as Blaine thinks he is. But he's too good a professional to give that away. 

Instead, he uncrosses his legs and clears his throat to catch Leo's attention. “You could always attend the seminary with me. It's one of my best friend who gives it,” he says, placing the napkin on his legs and getting ready to have lunch. “Learn something new never hurt anyone.”

Maybe it never hurt anyone, but last time Blaine said that, Leo had to learn how to spank Cody harder, and he doesn't even want to go near having to learn how to pee on him. The mere thought is making him sick. “I don't know, we will see,” he murmurs. “Cody, starts with the appetizers.”

As Cody moves around the table with the tray in his hands, his face is the doll mask it always is whenever he's pondering over something that he knows would upset Leo. Blaine sighs, hoping this won't trigger anything between them as spanking, whipping and tight ropes did in the past. These two are a perfect but very delicate mechanism, one that is very easy to upset.

For that and other reasons, he will _hold his pee_ for now.


End file.
